


Reunion

by fortytworedvines



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, happiness, post-war ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Theo comes to England - with a surprise for Louisa.





	Reunion

Louisa jumped as the front door crashed open.

“Mother?!” Gerry’s voice sounded loud in the hallway. She smiled fondly.

“In the kitchen, darling. You haven’t brought more animals, have you?” She glanced out of the window as she spoke. Their small suburban garden seemed to be crammed with cages containing all the animals that Gerry still claimed ‘followed him home.’

“I’ve had a telegram from Theo!” Gerry said as he wandered into the kitchen. She looked up – and up, he’d grown so much.

“Oh, how lovely. How is he?” Theo had been in contact a few times since the end of the war but the family as a whole was always eager for news from him and Corfu.

“He’s on his way to England. Can he stay?”

Louisa smiled. “Of course he can. It’ll be wonderful to see him again.”

“He said he’s bringing something for you too.”

She pulled a face. “I hope it’s not an animal.” She looked out of the window again. “Gerry – Gerry, that monkey has escaped again!

“On it,” Gerry said as he dashed outside.

 

Louisa felt oddly nervous as she dusted the spare room.

“It’s just Theo, mother,” Gerry said patiently as he watched her. “He knows what we’re like.”

“I know, I know. But it’s been so long and I do want to make a good impression. Will you just run across the road and get Margo?” Gerry shuffled his feet awkwardly and Louisa frowned at him. “What?” she asked suspiciously.

“She’s banned me,” Gerry said meekly. “After the python incident.”

“Well, honestly dear, delivering a python to a boarding house.” Louisa rubbed her eyes. “Fine, I’ll get her. You put the kettle on.”

 

She dragged Margo away from the boarding house accounts, not that it took much persuasion.

“It’s a pity Les and Larry aren’t here,” Margo mused.

“Yes, we should have a proper reunion sometime.” Louisa couldn’t help the wistful note that crept into her voice as she thought of the person she was longing to be reunited with. Margo hugged her sympathetically and she shook herself slightly. “Never mind. He’s due in half an hour, if the trains run on time.”

 

The doorbell sounded at the precise time Theo was expected. Gerry jumped up with a grin, looking more like his fifteen-year-old self than the nominal adult that he was these days. “I’ll get it,” he cried as he hurtled to the door. Louisa and Margo followed more slowly.

“Theo!” Gerry cried as he swung the door open and flung himself on his old friend. Theo hugged him back with interest, smiling over his shoulder at Margo and Louisa.

“How lovely to see you all again,” Theo said as he disentangled himself from Gerry’s arms. “Louisa,” he beckoned her forward. “Your surprise.”

She moved forward uncertainly and then a figure stepped into view and she stopped with a gasp and a hand pressed to her rushing heart.

“Louisa,” Spiros said softly.

She faltered back against the wall as he moved forward. “Is… is it really you?” she gasped and at his smile she sobbed and threw herself into his waiting arms. “Spiros.”

He held her tight as she cried into his shoulder. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you,” she hiccuped, “I never stopped. Oh, Spiros.”

“I’ve come to stay, if you’ll have me.”

She pulled back to cup his cheek. “Yes, oh, yes.”

Spiros kissed her and she melted into him, finally letting go of the last vestiges of pain.

 

“A good surprise?” Theo said as Louisa and Spiros finally separated.

“The best. Theo, thank you.” Louisa reached out to hug him. “It feels like old times, us all together again. Now,” she slipped an arm through Theo’s and tangled her fingers with Spiros’, “Come into the living room and have some tea.”

 


End file.
